This invention relates generally to a column base structure for steel-frame structures, and more particularly to a column base structure using a steel-frame column formed in such a fashion that the outside cross-sectional dimensions thereof in the direction of the major-axis intersecting orthogonally with the minor axis is made larger than the outside cross-sectional dimensions thereof in the minor-axis direction.